1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and system for providing a mobile service, especially, by inputting both of numbers and characters corresponding to buttons that a user enters, for quickly providing a voice call or wireless Internet service being selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A user who wants to make a phone (voice) call enters a phone number by pushing numeric buttons on a mobile terminal and then a “SEND” button. Also, a user who wants to use wireless Internet service accesses the wireless Internet through another procedure different and independent from that of the phone call. Hereinafter, the wireless Internet access procedure by using a conventional mobile terminal will briefly be described.
Now, the most common way of accessing the wireless Internet through the mobile terminal is to push a function key such as a “tot key” on the mobile terminal. The user pushes the hot key being indicated as, for example, MAGICn, EZi, NATE in Korea, T@ in United States, and i in China, and accesses each wireless portal site operated by each mobile service provider. By this conventional wireless Internet access procedure, it is convenient to access the wireless portal site (i.e., mobile service provider's portal site). However, it is inconvenient to access other independent portal sites or a lower directory of the portal site rather than the mobile service provider's portal site.
So, in order to access the desired wireless Internet site or information, the user must access the wireless Internet and then search the desired service menu, or input a domain name or IP address by using numeric keypads. Thus, the procedure for accessing the desired wireless site or information is more difficult and complicate than accessing the mobile service provider's wireless portal site. Another way of accessing to the wireless Internet or information is using a URL callback SMS.
A uniform resource locator (URL) callback, the representative wireless Internet access method, is that short message service (SMS) includes the URL of a wireless Internet site and/or webpage and the mobile terminal accesses directly the site on pushing a SEND button. When the site transmits a URL callback message, the user can register the received URL on a favorite list and access the site by using the favorite list.
But, the aforementioned methods still have shortcomings that basically connection information must be provided from an external device and the mobile terminal can only use the received connection information after storing thereon.
Thus, according to the wireless Internet service access of the aforementioned methods, it is difficult and complicate for the user to use, and it costs much time and money.
Also, according to the wireless Internet service access of the aforementioned methods, it is complicate for the user to access desired information, and it requires a great deal of time.